Yes, Indeed!
by Guest262626
Summary: Pein and Konan had secretly kept a secret secret from their secret orginization. They found a baby. Will the Akatsuki be suprised when they find out the child's gender? Maybe, maybe not. NOT GOING TO BE UPDATED UNTIL A VERY LONG TIME!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, Indeed! – Chapter 1

***La la la la la la, la la la la la! (Smurf's Theme song! XD) I did a Poll, and Yes, Indeed won so… Yea, you get the point! Disclaimer: La la la la la la, me don't own anything!***

Konan fell, crying, as the large man let her go. The red head below the cliff she was standing on stared wide eyed as he felt his best friend forced himself into the kunai he held. _No! No, no, no, NO!_

The man yelled for the hiding ninjas to attack, who threw dozens of daggers into the air towards the two boys. Nagato quickly flew into a state of anger, holding out his hand and reversing the speed of the kunais. About 20 masked ninjas ran out and attacked, only to be dispelled by a huge zombie-like monster the red head let out.

A violet dragon was let out and roamed the area, carrying along the spirits of the now-dead anbu. Nagato choked out blood as a thousand bars of metal plunged into his back. When the dragon finally aimed for the masked ninja who caused all this trouble, he swiftly used a teleporting technique causing the beast to ram into the ground creating smoke and dust.

The blue haired girl ran to him as he slid the same kunai used to kill Yahiko across the four lines on his ninja headband. "Yahiko had a dream…"

* * *

The next few months were hopeless for Konan. Nagato wouldn't eat, sleep, or talk—He wouldn't even look at her! At times like this she would just yell out of frustration, "Do you think this is hard for yourself only?!" and run away crying her eyes out. That's what happened again, but this time she wasn't going back.

"Eat. If you don't you'll never have any energy to accomplish his dream." she urged, handing him some bread with honey. "…Hn…" The red head didn't turn back to look at the woman, but instead stared at the wall of the cave they were currently staying in. "…Eat. Please? …For me?" she felt a tear roll down her cheek as she motioned towards the food. Nagato finally turned around, staring with his sorrow purple eyes that seemed to have a never ending tunnel in them. "…You eat… H-he sacrificed himself for you…" he croaked. His voice became very sore from the lack of water, and he refused to let Konan take out the poles in his back. She _tried_ to stay with him 24/7 because she was worried he might drop dead at any moment, but right now they just needed some space.

She ran outside in the forever pouring rain and kept running. Past Chibi's grave, past the spot they first met, past the marketplace where they, as kids, stole food from. She finally stopped when she slid in a puddle of mid mixed with water and screamed to the sky.

"YAHIKO~!"

She stopped her senseless sobbing once she thought she saw the boy through the corner of her eye. "Huh…?" Under the cover of a cardboard box, she saw a tiny oranged-hair child peeking at the paper master. It had wide brown eyes and was wrapped in some blood stained clothing. Konan crawled towards the child and lifted the cardboard box up from the child.

"You're all alone, huh?" she asked, picking up the child and holding it in her lap. "Did your parents die too?" The kid fell asleep as Konan peered into the box.

"…So your name's _Eri_?"

***Aw… Poor, poor Konan! :( And I don't even ****_like_**** her! (…That was mean…) Okay, okay, I guess I can like her… ERI MEANS BLESSING/REASON! It was a BLESSING to Konan and he/she has a REASON in my story! XD***


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, Indeed! – Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: Bum Bum Bum, Ba Dum Ba Dum! When the Duck walked up to the computer screen, and he said to the girl, typing on the screen. "HEY!" Bum Bum Bum, "Own the Akatsuki?" The girl said, "No, why would I-Oh!" "Than one more question for you… ****_Got any GRAPES?_****"***

"Why would you bring a child here?!" Konan flinched and stared at her ninja shoes. "Be… Because it…" Nagato grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the ground. "SPEAK UP! WHY. DID. YOU. _BRING IT HERE_?!" Konan pulled as hard as she could, hoping to get out of the red head's grasp but failed.

_"BECAUSE! It was just like YOU! It was alone and hungry, JUST LIKE YOU! Why can't you just accept it? I-I'll be the one responsible…"_

Nagato widened his eyes and stared at the wailing baby who sat itself on the floor. This child would've been the perfect mirror image of Yahiko, but Yahiko was _dead_. "Fine." He threw the woman to the ground next to the child. "But don't expect it to call me _'father'._"

* * *

"Okaasan! Look at this!" Eri ran up the grassy hill towards the blue-nette and held up a rose completely folded out of paper. Konan had taught it how to use origami, and even Pein agreed that the child's paper crafting has gotten better.

The kid was only eight years old, but still had the potential of becoming a very skilled Shinobi. It wore a blue tunic with plain black pants, similar to what the Ame Orphans used to wear as kids. Its face was exactly like Yahiko's, but instead of the spiky orange hair he had, the child had smooth hair, that was tied into a small ponytail behind its head (Sort of like Len Kagamine but with orange hair).

Konan smiled a little as she held the beautiful flower between her fingertips slowing turning it and examined the pure white petals, suddenly recalling the day they met the three legendary sannin of the leaf. Of course Eri knew nothing about them though, Konan wouldn't dare tell anyone about their past.

"Did I do a good job?" Eri asked, smiling towards his so-called mother. "It's perfect. You've gotten better, Eri-kun. I'm sure Pein-Ojisan would be impressed." The child beamed. "Pein-Ojisan" never cared about it unless it was about the kid's origami.

Just at that moment, the face full of piercings walked out the back door and motioned for the two to come inside. "We need to talk about something."

* * *

"WHAT?! We _can't _let Eri join the Akatsuki!" Konan quickly stood up from her spot on the mat, spilling over her plate of food. "Sit down," Pein muttered. "We have to. Tobi is joining Akatsuki if someone else _doesn't_. Sasori failed in battle." The child looked confusingly at the two adults talking. _Who's Tobi and Sasori?_

"Okaasan, what is _Akatsuki_?" Eri asked impatiently. Even if it wasn't important, it still bothered him that his mom and uncle were keeping things from him. Pein stared at the kid with those creepy eyes of his.

"Akatsuki is an organization I lead. They kill and capture Jinjuriki so we can one day rule the world." Konan did her best to cover up the ears of the growing child, but as the kids gently pushed away, the man continued. "We need you to join so world domination will be accomplished. But the question is… Will you?"

The child's eyes grew into large brown orbs as it realized he would have to be a murderer. He knew that ninja were supposed to kill, but joining meant it would have to slaughter for its own greediness, not for the sake of a village.

"Whether you choose not to, you have no choice. You've become a strong child." and with that, his uncle threw a purple ring across the table.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki, Eri. I'm glad you joined."

***Yep, sorry, Sasori Fangirls, but no puppet boy or SasoDei in this story! …No Yaoi at all, which really sucks, but I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible!***


End file.
